Into The Basket You Go (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
Into The Basket You Go Synopsis Spongebob & Sandy face against their friends in Mr.Krabs’ Krusty Krab Basketball Tournament. Characters *Spongebob Squarepants *Sandy Cheeks *Eugene H. Krabs *Squidward Tentacles *Patrick Star *Gary The Snail *Fred Rechid The Story The story begins with Spongebob & Sandy walking to the Krusty Krab. SPONGEBOB: Oh boy do I love the Krusty Krab and even more so when walking to it with Sandy! SANDY: Oh shut up you silly sponge. Spongebob laughs as he and Sandy arrive at the front doors. They enter expecting the usual but look on in shock seeing all the tables gone and Squidward putting up basketball nets. SPONGEBOB: What is going on here? Mr.Krabs scampers up. MR.KRABS: Ahoy Mr.Squarepants & Squirrel Lass! SANDY: Howdy! SPONGEBOB: Chow! Squidward then walks up after installing the second net. SQUIDWARD: Ok Mr.Krabs, please tell me why I’m installing basketball nets? MR.KRABS: Haven’t you heard? The Krusty Krab is having its first annual Basketball Tournament! SPONGEBOB: YAY!!! A TOURNAMENT! What's a tournament? SANDY: Its playing against others in competitive team or individual sports through rounds to win a championship, also known as an award! And this Basketball idea sounds awesome! SQUIDWARD: I think it sounds stupid. MR.KRABS: And I think your pessimism is stupid Mr.Squidward. Now! All of ye are going to play and so will Patrick & the sneagle! SPONGEBOB: Snail MR.KRABS: Whatever…. and the games go up to seven points. Patrick & Gary finish eating Krabby Patties. PATRICK: Oh I can’t wait to shoot some hoops! I was voted Worst Player in High School! What a good prize! SQUIDWARD: Worst means bad Patrick. PATRICK: No it doesn’t! Worst! As in bratwurst! I was the bratwurst player! SQUIDWARD: Oh my goodness I hate all of you people. SANDY: I’m down for playing some b-ball so let's do it! Spongebob, do you want to be my teammate? SPONGEBOB: Sure! I always wanted to be a basketball player! See! Spongebob showcases his old High School yearbook. “In 15 years…. Spongebob will be an all star in the NBA.” SQUIDWARD: Do I have to Mr.Krabs? MR.KRABS: Well there is this nice cardboard box you can use after you get evicted from ye home after I fire you if you don’t. SQUIDWARD: Barnacles MR.KRABS: Then it's settled! To the tournament! The scene cuts to Spongebob & Sandy exiting the bathroom after changing. Their first opponent is Patrick Star. Sandy will do the face off against Patrick. PATRICK: Ready to lose Sandy? SANDY: Eat Texas Manure because, you will once I blow you out! Mr.Krabs is the game official and holds the ball. MR.KRABS: 3… 2… 1…. Go! Sandy gets the Basketball first while Patrick is covering her. SANDY: Hey Pat! Can you do me a solid and let me score a basket? PATRICK: Sure! Patrick walks to the sideline and Sandy runs up to his net and does a lay up. (2-0 (Sandy's team)) Squidward & Gary sit in the audience. SQUIDWARD: That starfish is so incredibly stupid. GARY(agreeing): Meow Patrick runs down the court but Spongebob covers him on defense. PATRICK: Nobody told me basketball would be this hard! I didn’t study!! Patrick drops the ball and cries not figuring the game out. Sandy gets the ball and passes to Spongebob who scores a three pointer. (5-0(Sandy's team)) Sandy runs down half court and passes to Spongebob. Patrick steals the ball but trips to the ground when getting a cramp. PATRICK: CRAMP!!! Sandy steals the ball and scores. (7-0). Sandy & Spongebob win in a shutout. SANDY: Nice work little square dude! SPONGEBOB: Whoop! Whoop! PATRICK: I got zero points! Yes!!! Patrick then walks up to Squidward who is next while thinking that his final losing score is something to be proud of. PATRICK: Zero points! Beat that! Patrick sits down on the bleachers crossing his arms in satisfaction. SQUIDWARD: Dumb dolt. The second game is beginning. Spongebob is doing the face off against Squidward this time. Patrick & Gary watch. Patrick rises and pulls out his pompoms. PATRICK(cheerleading): Go Squidward! You got this! You got this! MR.KRABS: 3… 2… 1… MONEY! Squidward gets the ball due to being taller than Spongebob. Squidward rushes down the court and meets with Sandy's defense. SQUIDWARD: Oh fishpaste! She's a professional! THIS IS SO UNFAIR! Squidward is pinned to the ground after a struggle and the ball is stolen. Sandy rushes down the court, passes to Spongebob who does it back to her as she scores (2-0(Spongebob's team)). Squidward gets the ball through a rebound and rushes down the court again this time with Spongebob on D. SQUIDWARD: Hey Sponge for Brains look! Spongebob looks up to where Squidward's pointing. Squidward pushes him down to the court and scores. (2-2) SANDY: Cheater! SQUIDWARD: Excuses! Excuses! Spongebob gets up to half court but Squidward body slams him and takes the ball. Before Squid could score… Sandy's kicks him where the Sun doesn’t shine as her defense. SQUIDWARD: Oh my tentacles! Ughh! Sandy gets the basketball and passes to Spongebob who scores another three. (5-2(Spongebob)) Squidward scores another point after body slamming Spongebob again. (5-4) Sandy makes a successful free throw after she got a foul against Squidward. (6-4) Squidward is about to score but he trips after Sandy tied his four legs together and shot a point from the half court line ending the game in a win (7-4). Squidward limps off to the bleachers glad that the game is over. PATRICK: Squidward, I had no idea you were so horrible at basketball! SQUIDWARD: Oh you have a lot of nerve saying that! Spongebob & Sandy spend the quick 1 minute half time Mr.Krabs allowed them to discuss their strategy to play against Gary, the next opponent. Fred Rechid then enters. FRED: Okay, I may have failed last time but now I can try again! Rev up those fryers! I am sure hungry for.. Mr.Krabs picks Fred up and throws him out of the Krusty Krab. FRED(in the distance): MY LEG!! MR.KRABS: We were closed before and we are again! Mr.Krabs bolts the doors shut and the half time ends. Sandy prepares to face against Gary The Snail in the semi finals. SANDY: Okay Gary, since you are a snail and you’re owner is my teammate, I will go easy on you and.. MR.KRABS: PLAY!! Gary gets the ball, knocks Sandy down, is surprisingly fast and gets past Spongebob's pathetic defense scoring. (2-0(Gary)) GARY: MEOW MEOW! SPONGEBOB: Oh my PATRICK: Chili Cheese dogs! Squidward bonks Patrick on the head with a newspaper to shut him up. SANDY: Oh nuts. Sandy runs down half court but Gary shoots a slimeball at her and scores. (4-0) Spongebob & Gary then face each other. SPONGEBOB: Gary please go easy on me! I am only semi good as an athlete! Gary tickles Spongebob on the legs and gets past Sandy's distracted D scoring yet again. (6-0) SANDY: Time out! MR.KRABS: Time out for Squirrel Lass's team! 15 seconds so I won’t lose any money! Spongebob & Sandy try to discuss a plan to make a stellar comeback since they are at gamepoint. SANDY: We need to figure out how to make this shutout into an amazingly close game! SPONGEBOB: But how?! Gary is killing it out there! Sandy ponders but then thinks of something. SANDY: That's it! Mr.Krabs blows his whistle. MR.KRABS: Time's up! SANDY: I know just what to do! Sandy & Gary face off. Gary is feeling confident in getting to the finals. GARY: Meow meow meow! SANDY: Gary, before you destroy us, here is a present as appreciation for being a basketball all star. Sandy showcases a can of snail po causing Gary's eyes to widen. MR.KRABS: 3… 2… 1… PLAY! Instead of the basketball, Gary steals the snail po and goes to the sidelines eating it. Sandy scores. (6-2) SQUIDWARD: Get Sandy you stupid snail! GARY(munching on food): Mrow..Mrow..Mrow.. PATRICK: It's okay Squidward, Gary doesn’t know what he's doing. SQUIDWARD: Idiot Sandy keeps rushing back to half court and the net getting free scores. (6-4) (6-6) And then wins the game in an unbelievable comeback (7-6). Spongebob cheers and dances while Squidward pouts, Gary eats & Patrick sleeps. Spongebob & Sandy proceed into the final round. SANDY: Patrick was the preliminary, Squidward was the….. Squidward….. and Gary was the semi…. so who is the final opponent? SPONGEBOB: I have no clue. MR.KRABS: That be me! SANDY: Mr.Krabs? But you’re the game official! MR.KRABS: I was for the first three games! But now I’m the ultimate opponent! Patrick was too stupid to even stand a chance, Squidward just got lucky to get those four points and Gary may be a food lover…… but I am the ultimate all star! When I wasn’t counting money or fighting in the Navy, I practiced and practiced and practiced on the courts and became so good that not even me own brother could beat me! And he played Varsity! Spongebob gulps & even Sandy looks a bit worried to play against Mr.Krabs despite him being in his 70's. Patrick rings a bell and then swallows it filling in as official for this final game. Krabs gets the ball and immediately scores. (2-0) SPONGEBOB: Oh barnacles! Sandy rushes down the courts but is fouled by Mr.Krabs who scores once again. (4-0) Spongebob gets past Mr.Krabs’ defense and scores. (4-2) MR.KRABS: That is coming out of ye job me boy! Spongebob has a mental breakdown at the thought of getting fired. Mr.Krabs is fouled by Sandy but he does well in two amazing far free throws. (6-2) Sandy scores a two pointer and a free throw after being fouled by Mr.Krabs (6-5) MR.KRABS: Hey Sandy! Good luck! You’ll need it NOT! Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh! SANDY: Tightwad! After Spongebob makes a free throw when Mr.Krabs got a technical foul, the game is now all tied up (6-6) PATRICK: Who do you think is going to win Squidward? SQUIDWARD: I don’t know and I don’t care. GARY: Meow Mr.Krabs & Sandy face off once more. MR.KRABS: You are going to lose the ball! SANDY: No I’m not. Patrick releases the ball and Mr.Krabs pinches Sandy giving him time to make an illegal steal. He scores winning the game (7-6) MR.KRABS: Yes I win! Booyah! Money! Money! Money! SANDY: You cheated! You can’t pinch your opponent and make a steal like that! MR.KRABS: But I did and you and the boy lose! Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh,Arrgh! Sandy kicks a table in anger and tries to collect her thoughts having come so close. Spongebob pouts thinking that all hope is lost. He then looks up and before leaving, he spots something in his boss's pocket. SPONGEBOB: What do you have there Mr.K? MR.KRABS: Oh its just me wallet boyo! Don’t worry! Squidward walks up and reaches into Krabs’ pocket. MR.KRABS: Mr.Squidward! I command ye to get your disgusting digits out of me pocket! Squidward pulls up what Mr.Krabs really had…. SQUIDWARD: Steroids?! MR.KRABS: Oh deficit! No!! Sandy confronts Mr.Krabs. SANDY: You lied about being an all star. You cheated your way and made illegal points all this time! MR.KRABS: Okay fine I did! But does it matter? I still won! Sandy is speechless and punches Mr.Krabs down for the count knocking him as unconscious as a rock. SQUIDWARD(about Krabs): That moron. PATRICK: Yeah! Squidward whacks Patrick with the paper again. Gary fixes the score (7-6 to Spongebob's team instead.) SPONGEBOB: WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS!!! SANDY: HOORAH!! SQUIDWARD: Nobody cares! Sandy finishes drinking some gatorade and then dumps the entire tank over Mr.Krabs once he comes to. MR.KRABS: Ughhhh!! These clothes are dry clean only and cost $93! Errghhh!!! Mr.Krabs scampers away. Spongebob & Sandy laugh. SPONGEBOB: And that is game! SQUIDWARD: Finally Category:SquidwardTentacles35 Category:Episode transcripts Category:Transcripts